


Le Thé Frappé

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: Clem écrit des histoires par sms en ensuite les publie sur AO3 pour que d'autres puissent les lire, Doug is Alive, First Kiss, M/M, also, donc logiquement, parce que c'est Leather Skin serieux, post s5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Doug arrive pas à dormir, c'est déjà le matin, et en plus on lui balance des cailloux à la gueule.





	Le Thé Frappé

Doug n'arrivait pas à dormir. Plus il se retournait, plus le drap s'enroulait autour de lui, mais le sommeil restait obstinément absent. Il regarda le réveil, grogna et se retourna encore. Pourtant il aurait cru que mourir, être abandonné, gueuler, se faire secouer et étreindre par tout le monde, ça fatiguait. Mais non. Il était seul dans une maison neuve qui faisait déjà beaucoup de bruit, l’évier gouttait, le vent s'infiltrait dans les conduits et honnêtement, il était près à éventrer ces oiseaux de ses propres mains. Il se retourna encore, bloquant leurs piaillement avec l'oreiller. Et bah ça marchait pas.

Il se retourna encore, et aperçut par la fenêtre les premières lueurs du jours. Oui, si les oiseaux chantaient, il aurait pu s'en douter. Mais il soupira quand même bruyamment, et se plaça sur le dos, une main derrière la tête. Eh bah voilà. Il aurait passé une nuit entière réveillé. Bon, les premières heures ça avait été se remettre de ses émotions, puis une heure encore pour récapituler le plan du méchant, tenter de le comprendre et essayer de trouver d'autres explications pour le retour de Nacheem sur terre, mais depuis, il se faisait chier. Et puissamment hein.

Et les oiseaux qui voulaient pas se calmer. L'évier qui s'y remettait. Et maintenant une branche ou un truc se mettait à taper contre son volet, là il allait vraiment pas le supporter.

Il fit de louables efforts pour pas se ramasser à terre lorsqu'il se leva, dégagea ses jambes une à une de l’enchevêtrement blanc qui lui avait jadis servi de drap, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour dégager ce qui tapait.

Les volets à peine ouverts, il se prit un caillou en pleine face. Il hurla un "Mais AIEUH!" et re-rentra dans la chambre. Non, vraiment, si on commençait à lui balancer des trucs dessus, ça allait faire trop.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d’entendre la voix qui venait de derrière sa barrière de buis. Voix qui chuchotait, mais à volume assez fort pour que Doug l'entende à cette distance, ce qui annulait un peu le principe du chuchotement.  
-Eh, Doug? T'es réveillé?  
-Ah bah maintenant euh oui, là!

Il pouvait entendre le sourire de Klaus à cette distance. Le ciel s'éclaircissait assez pour qu'il puisse même le distinguer, en plissant les yeux.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous à envoyer des cailloux dans la gueule des gens à cette heure ci?  
-Nan mais c'est que chez toi!  
-Rah bah je me sens flatté hein!  
-Nan par contre je suis quand même venu pour quelque chose!  
-Quoi?  
-Tu veux venir prendre un thé frappé avec moi?

La vache, le caillou avait dû le frapper fort le crâne.

-Un thé frappé?  
-Ouais, on a découvert qu'il y en avait à Hero Corp quand on est allé y péter des gueules.  
-...Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi un thé frappé à cette heure ci.  
-Bah t'es réveillé?  
-Ouais?  
-Bah moi aussi, du coup, thé frappé.

Doug essaya de chasser le choc causé par le cailloux en pleine poire. C'était sûrement ça qui l'empêchait de comprendre.  
-Mais pourquoi avant même qu'il ait arrêté de faire nuit? Ça pouv-  
-BON T'Y VAS OU T'Y VAS PAS MAIS VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE CAUSER AUSSI FORT PARCE QUE Y A DES GENS QUI ESSAYENT DE DORMIR! 

Ils entendirent un claquement de volet distant quand Stan referma la fenêtre. Klaus redirigea son attention vers Doug.  
-Allez! chuchota-t-il un poil moins fort. De toute façon t'as rien de mieux à faire, non?

Doug dut reconnaître l'imparabilité du raisonnement. Il s'habilla en vitesse en prenant soin de mettre un pull, et rejoignit Klaus sur la route. Il pouvait voir sa buée se matérialiser devant lui. Le pull avait été une excellente idée.

-Désolé pour ta tête, hein, s'excusa Klaus alors qu'ils descendaient la route.  
-Nan mais entre ça et Goliath, je commence à m'habituer, hein.

Klaus garda ses mains dans ses poches. Doug remarqua sa tenue: 

-Tiens, t'as gardé la veste et le pull donné par les vilains?  
-Ouais, eh en fait c'est vachement confort hein!  
-Ah bah carrément. Et puis c'est toujours mieux que les trucs gris qu'ils nous ont donnés ici, de toute façon.  
-C'était pas très compliqué en même temps! Ça me filait des irritations ce truc!...  
-C'est pour ça que je partais en mission dès que je l'pouvais. Les uniformes étaient pas top niveau couleurs mais ils sont plus confortables que les anciens, clairement.  
-Ah tu vois je sais pas, moi j'aimais bien les oranges qu'on avait retrouvés dans le bunker.  
-Bah tiens c'est marrant parce que moi c'est ceux du manoir qui m'ont le plus marqué! Les fermetures éclairs devant, surtout.  
-Ah c'est vrai que c’était top, ça.  
-Parce que le gros problème avec les uniformes bleus, là, c'est qu'on arrive jamais à les fermer seul.  
-Exactement!

Ils continuèrent leur route en commentant encore tout et rien, mais critiquant principalement Hero Corp, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le bâtiment en question. Si le H et le C étaient encore en place, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils avaient été peints sur la façade, au lieu d'y être accrochés. Les portes et les murs en verre avaient été brisés en partie, la plupart arborant impacts en toiles d'araignées, et ce, sur tous les étages. Klaus tint la porte ouverte pour Doug.  
La lumière du soleil commençait à les atteindre horizontalement, projetant des longues ombres au sol à partir de la moindre chaise renversée. Doug souleva trois papiers qui étaient sur le comptoir d’accueil, le dernier endroit auquel il avait été assis avant de partir en courant. L'ordinateur était encore là, l'écran explosé mais les diodes du clavier clignotant encore.

-Ça c'est les mecs de Goliath, l'informa Klaus qui avait remarqué son regard. Ils sont bourrins comme pas possible, ils ont tirés dans tous les sens.  
-Mais on leur avait dit de pas faire ça!  
-Je sais mais ils écoutent jamais rien!  
-Rah ils nous auront fait chier jusqu'au bout, hein!

Il suivit Klaus qui s'engagea dans un couloir, prit la première porte à gauche, et descendit trois par trois l'escalier qui se présentait. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte de chambre froide, toute en inox. Alors qu'il actionnait la poignée et tirait, Klaus lança, après avoir jeté quelques regards à Doug:  
-Et à ce propos, euh... ça... ça va toi?  
Doug nota le ton hésitant (très) mal dissimulé.  
-Je sais pas, en fait...  
Il s'adossa contre le mur et laissa à Klaus le soin de chercher une caisse ne contenant que du thé frappé.  
-J'arrive pas trop à réaliser. Je sais que c'est gros que ça me percutera plus tard, mais pour l'instant... j'ai surtout mal au crâne.  
-Non, ça c'est mon caillou.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai.  
-Et puis si ça se trouve, se releva Klaus alors que Doug se massait la tête, bah ça t'a peut-être rien fait. Peut-être que toi ça te marquera juste pas.  
-Eh les docteurs ont quand même dit que l'état de choc m'a fait arrêter le cœur pendant douze secondes! Et Mique arrivait plus à entendre les pensées, non plus.

Il poussa la porte et la referma derrière Klaus, et le suivit dans l’escalier.  
-...C'est classe, quand même. Moi je suis jamais revenu d'entre les morts.  
-En vrai, c'est pas aussi cool que ce qui est montré dans les journaux.  
-Ah bon?  
-Y avait pas de lumière ou quoi que ce soit quand je suis revenu, comme Captain Furie-Man lors de son combat contre Dark Jean-François.  
-Ah ouai c'est vrai que c’était stylé ça.  
-Moi j'avais pas ça. Y avait même personne autour.

Klaus perdit son sourire. Il y avait pas grand chose à répondre. Ils avaient pas été là, ils avaient déconné, et Doug avait raison.

Il s'apprêtait à monter le reste de l'escalier en silence lorsqu'un reniflement étouffé lui parvint. Il se retourna, ce qui était difficile dans une cage d'escalier avec une caisse sur l'épaule. Puis il posa la caisse, parce que Doug avait les yeux rouges.

-Doug? Doug?  
Au contact de la main de Klaus sur son épaule, le visage de Doug se contracta pour retenir les larmes. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était beaucoup trop haute et ténue.  
-...j'ai tellement flippé ma race, Klaus...

Une seconde après il se retrouva dans les bras de Klaus, calé contre son épaule, à pleurer abondamment contre lui.

-Il y avait personne... Même pas des pigeons ni rien.... j'ai cru que j'étais mort, complètement mort... y avait ce type qui chantait avec sa guitare et il me disait que c'était cuit et en plus il parlait en rimes, je comprenait pas pourquoi... J'ai tellement eu peur, Klaus, c'était horrible... J'ai appelé mais ça a juste résonné, personne répondait... Vous avez mis tellement longtemps à venir, j'ai tellement eu peur...

Klaus entonnait une litanie de "chuis désolé, chuis désolé, j't'abandonnerai plus, j'te promets, chuis désolé..." en pleurant aussi contre la tête de Doug.

Ils se séparèrent après un long moment, reniflant abondamment et se réconfortant mutuellement avec des "allez!" des moins efficaces. Klaus reprit la caisse sur son épaule et tapota celle de Doug. Ils pouvaient pas monter les marches côte à côte, donc Doug s'accrocha à la manche de Klaus et monta juste derrière lui. Ils atteignirent le couloir. A mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, la main-tenant-la-manche se transforma en main-tenant-une-autre-main, ce qui apportait beaucoup plus de réconfort des deux côtés.

Ils atteignirent finalement le parvis, et s’installèrent sur les marches, entre les débris de plâtre et de verre. Le soleil avait eu le temps de réchauffer un tout petit peu l'atmosphère, mais le ciel était toujours d'un bleu pâle et froid.

Klaus se détacha des mains chaudes de Doug pour sortir de la caisse un thé frappé, ce qui, il s'en rendit compte, était un mauvais choix. Comme pour l'approuver, un vent vif balaya les rues et les fit frissonner. Klaus tendit un thé à Doug. Il prit le sien, et commença à le siroter en regardant un sac poussé par le vent et bloqué par un bout de bâtiment cassé.

Il était assis quelques marches en dessous, et un détail attira l’œil de Doug, sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment dire quoi. Avec sa capuches relevée pour se protéger du vent, on ne voyait plus les cheveux de Klaus, que sa barbe. Il avait une veste sans manches, et même s'il y avait un pull en dessous, ça faisait plusieurs années que Doug n'en avait plus vu sur lui.

Il comprit, et descendit les quelques marches pour s’asseoir à côté de lui.  
-Ça te rappelle le Village, c'est ça?  
-Non, c'est juste un sac plasti... Ah, ça. Ouais.

Il redirigea son regard vers la rue. Les ombres rétrécissaient un peu.  
-J'en commandais souvent chez Alan, dit-il enfin en re-concentrant son regard vers le récipient qu'il tenait en main. C'est le seul que j'ai jamais vu en faire. Ceux-là sont moins bons. Ceux d'Alan étaient pas géniaux non plus, mais ceux-là... ça doit être le surgelé.

Doug acquiesça de la tête. Il regarda Klaus se re-concentrer sur son thé frappé, qui fondait pas beaucoup au vu de la température ambiante.  
-Après tout ce qui s'est passé... je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien de retrouver un peu du Village. Quand notre plus grand problème c'était The Lord qui mangeait des sandwichs près de notre rivière, ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

Doug sourit, un vrai sourire amusé que Klaus n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Un très, très long moment. Et juste de le voir, il se sentait déjà un peu plus de retour au village. Entre ce sourire et les vêtements de Klaus, à discuter d'autre chose que la fin du monde en sirotant des thé frappés, il leur semblait qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison. Doug posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, et Klaus passa un bras dans le dos de Doug. Il continuèrent à regarder les ombres rétrécir et le ciel se colorer.

Ils finirent leur thé, en prirent un autre; Ils baptisèrent cette marque le "Thé Lord, le thé qui devrait rester dans les caves". Ils discutèrent, sourirent, rirent; Ils eurent une exclamation de joie quand le sac plastique parvint à contourner le débris, une de douleur quand ils voulurent se relever et s’appuyèrent sur les marches couvertes de verre. Klaus alla remettre la caisse au frais, agrémentée d'une note "Thé Lord, réservé à ceux qui ont battu The Lord". Doug l'attendit en haut des escaliers, et ils repartirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de leurs maisons. La position étant devenue inconfortable à cause de la masse musculaire gagnée par Doug, ils finirent main dans la main à commenter les maisons et rire pour un rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Doug, il s'arrêtèrent. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'en aller, et de mettre fin à ce... matin, en fait, mais aucun des deux n'avait dormi de la nuit non plus et ça commençait à se faire sentir. Doug posa une main sur sa barrière, leva les yeux vers sa maison, et lâcha un "bon, bah, voilà" des plus mous. Le sentant, il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit:  
-Faudrait vraiment que je rentre, il faut que je dorme au moins un peu pour demain...  
-Ouais nan t'inquiète, je vais faire la même chose, de toute façon.

Mais aucun des deux ne bougea, et leurs mains étaient toujours ensemble. Puis, un Klaus très nerveux se pencha, hésita, repris son geste, s'interrompit, reprit encore et enfin, déposa un bisou sur la joue de Doug.

Lorsqu'il se releva, moins d'une seconde après, Doug le regardait de ses grands yeux d'occasion spéciale, et Klaus ne savait pas comment les interpréter, alors dans le doute il trépigna et s'en alla. Il fut retenu par la main, et ses yeux eurent juste le temps de remonter de la main au visage de Doug que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. A peine plus long que le sien sur sa joue, mais il eu l'impression qu'il dura plusieurs heures. Doug revint droit, et il semblait incapable de bouger quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux rivés sur Klaus attendaient une réaction.

La réaction, ce fut un petit sourire, qui s'élargit, s'élargit, et sans s'en rendre compte Doug eu le même, et bientôt ce furent deux énormes sourires radiant au milieu de la route. Des gloussements s'y mêlèrent, et ils riaient sans même savoir pourquoi.

Klaus prit une grande inspiration en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.  
-Oookaaay! finit-il par dire. Okay, ouais, ça marche, ouais.  
Il commença à s'éloigner à reculons, les mains dans les poches, le sourire ne quittant pas son visage.  
-Ça marche, répéta Doug, sans trop savoir non plus ce qu'il disait mais avec le même sourire, en poussant la porte de son jardin.

Il rentra directement vers son lit, s'y effondra et s'endormit en environ quatre secondes. Juste le temps de serrer un oreiller et de soupirer en souriant.


End file.
